Business and Pleasure
by The Lady Rogue
Summary: Harry was in New York for business, however when he met Tony Stark in a bar he decided that business and pleasure didn't have to be mutually exclusive.
1. Chapter 1

"New York!" Ron had exclaimed. "You're not going to New York for a business trip and leaving me behind!" And so the addition of Ron meant Hermione, and then Ginny had become offended that she hadn't been invited either, and somehow that had turned into Neville and Luna joining them and so Harry's business trip had been extended into an opportunity for them to party it up in New York.

Or rather, his friends were. Harry was sitting outside in a quiet corner of the smoking area, a beer in his hand, enjoying the sounds of the city at night. He'd never been one for crowds, and although he could handle them, he preferred the muted peace that night time brought.

He was, of course, rudely disturbed, as is the way of such things, but when Harry turned to look at the interloper seating himself beside him, he found he didn't mind as much as he probably should. Tony Stark looked even better in person than he did on the broadsheets, and there was a cheeky glint in his eye as he turned to smile at Harry that couldn't possibly be captured by any photograph.

"Tony." The man introduced himself with a smug grin. Harry snorted and accepted the offered hand, the skin rough with calluses gained only through hard physical labour.

"Harry," he replied, and took a swig of his beer, glancing sideways at Tony, who was watching him shamelessly, an appreciative look upon his face.

"Oh British. I like that. What's a nice guy like you doing in a place like this?" Tony asked and Harry groaned.

"That was awful."

Tony grinned. "It was, wasn't it? Okay, okay… do you have a map? Because I keep getting lost in those green, green eyes."

"Please stop," Harry muttered, but he couldn't help the grin on his face.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Harry buried his face in his hands. "No? No good? But that was my best shot! Well, if you want me to stop with the chat up lines, then I suppose you'd better come home with me…"

Harry snorted a laugh. "Rather forward, aren't you?" Tony wiggled his brows.

"I know what I want, and I'm not afraid to go and get it. I couldn't help but notice you with your friends earlier. Thought I'd take the chance to come chat while you were sitting on your own." Tony shuffled closer, pressing his thigh against Harry's. The touch sent a flush of warmth through Harry's body and he abruptly set aside his beer, not wanting to further loosen his inhibitions.

"Shouldn't you be taking me out for a meal first?" Harry retorted as he battled with his conscience over how attractive Tony was.

"I can always order breakfast in tomorrow morning," Tony said hopefully. Harry laughed, turning his face toward Tony's, which was suddenly rather close. Tony moved the final distance, brushing their lips together. One hand came to rest on Harry's hip, and Harry tangled his fingers in Tony's hair.

"So that's a yes?" Tony whispered when they drew back for a breath. Harry grinned and nodded.

He was abruptly pulled to his feet, and Tony entwined his hand with Harry's.

"My driver's just around the corner," he announced, and led the way.

The drive to Tony's excessively opulent tower was filled with heated glances and casual touches, but Harry refused to frot against Tony, in a car of all things, when they were about to be getting into what he suspected would be an outrageously large bed. He was proved right when Tony shoved him onto a bed the size of a room.

"Nice digs," Harry remarked.

"I'll give you the tour later," Tony muttered, and fixed his hands upon the buttons of Harry's shirt. Harry returned the favour, and if he used a little bit of magic to loosen the starch of Tony's dress shirt, well, no one would ever have to know. The blue glowing light caught his attention, and Harry brushed his hand carefully over the arc reactor seated in Tony's chest.

"It's beautiful," he murmured. Tony grunted and slapped Harry's hand away.

"Let's focus on you," he leered, and Harry let Tony take the lead. The next few minutes was a rush of removing clothing and sloppy kisses, until they were both happily naked. Tony curled his hand around Harry's cock and he sighed with pleasure. He pushed up to wrap a hand around Tony's neck, bringing their lips together. Tony licked into his mouth and then trailed kisses along Harry's jaw and down his neck. Harry groaned.

"I'm going to blow you, and then I'm going to fuck you," Tony growled, and Harry thrust up involuntarily. "You like the sound of that?" Harry hissed a yes and collapsed back into the pillows as Tony began making his way down. Every lick against his nipples, every scrape of teeth against his abs, every soothing kiss wound Harry higher and higher and he thought he might combust from pleasure.

Wet heat enveloped him and Harry scrabbled at the sheets to regain control. "Tony!" He cried. Bright eyes looked up at him and Harry had to scrunch his own shut.

One slick finger slid into him, and was soon joined by a second and a third as Harry was gently opened up. Tony avoided his prostrate after the first time he curled his fingers over it and Harry had shouted and pushed Tony off his cock lest he come.

"Fuck me!" He commanded, and pulled Tony up into a kiss. "Now." Tony grinned, sliding on a condom and slicking himself up.

"It will be my genuine pleasure." Tony pushed against his entrance carefully, and slid into him in tiny increments, painfully slow. Harry could feel every centimetre of blood hot flesh, thousands of sensitive nerve endings tingling with pleasure.

"I'm not going to break," Harry snapped, irritable with arousal and desperate for more. Tony smirked.

"I know. Now lie there and take it."

Harry whined as Tony pulled his leg up so that it was bent in half, a hand around the back of his thigh, and continued his gradual glide inward. The other hand was gripping Harry's hip, forcing him to wait for Tony's cock at his own pace. He stopped halfway and Harry nearly sobbed.

"Please," he moaned. Tony snapped his hips forward and Harry made a guttural sound of pleasure.

"So, fucking, hot," Tony muttered with each thrust. Each slide of his cock over Harry's prostate sent sparks of pleasure up his spine. Tony leaned forward, lacing one of their hands together, and Harry's cock was caught between their bodies.

"Harry," Tony whispered, and Harry snapped his eyes open. Tony was smiling down at him, and he wrapped their joined hands around Harry's cock. It only took a few strokes before Harry felt the familiar rush.

"Tony!" He yelled as he came, spine bowing, muscles clenching. Stars erupted behind his eyes.

"Fuck," Tony hissed and thrust once more before following him over.

Harry floated in the white haze of pleasure for a while, not even minding as Tony pulled out and moved away. He only stirred when Tony returned with a warm cloth and wiped away the mess between them.

"Thanks," he murmured, opening bleary eyes. Tony grinned and chucked the cloth to the floor, hoping back into bed and wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry closed his eyes again, just for a moment.

He awoke to the blinding light of the morning sun. Tony grunted and rolled over, burying his head below a pillow. "Dim it Jarv," Tony muttered, and the windows darkened until only the smallest amount of light shone through. Harry raised his brows, impressed. Muggles had found miraculous ways to make up for a lack of magic. He used the bathroom then pulled on boxers and jeans, leaving the bedroom to explore the penthouse apartment he'd disregarded the night before. He found a kitchen and began making breakfast almost automatically.

His wand was secured in a hidden space, and attached to a leather bracelet around his wrist. He didn't dare to use magic in such a technologically able environment, but found he wasn't lacking. He'd made breakfast the muggle way for years after all.

Harry didn't know who was more surprised when a noise caused him to spin, clutching a knife, only to see a heavily muscled man dropping out of a ventilation shaft.

"Hi?" Harry said. The man jumped, his hand dropping to the gun Harry could see at his hip.

"Who the fuck are you?" The man growled. Harry blinked.

"I'm pretty sure it should be me asking you that…" The man eyed Harry's incomplete state of dress and the half cooked breakfast. Harry could almost see the assumptions being made as his dishevelled appearance was taken in.

"Bacon? My name's Harry, by the way," he said, turning back to check on the food but keeping himself alert and ready to move quickly lest the man prove to be a threat. He was fairly certain the man was part of the superhero group, 'The Avengers'. The bow on his back kind of gave it away, and he'd seen photos of each of the members.

"Yeah. Call me Clint." Harry filed that away and added more food to the pan.

"Will the others be joining us, or is it just you that breaks into Tony's apartment?" Harry asked, genuinely interested. There was a long pause.

"The others may be joining us," Clint admitted. "But I'm the only one that breaks in." Just then the elevator dinged, drawing both their gazes. A very pretty redheaded woman, and a tall blonde man walked in, only to pause upon seeing Harry.

"Breakfast?" He offered brightly, and served four dishes up, with a side of coffee.

"He's Tony's latest boy toy," Clint said, gesturing to Harry. "I think." The two new arrivals appraised him and took a seat at the bar next to Clint.

"I'm thirty-two, I'll have you know," Harry retorted, and tucked into his own breakfast.

"Really?" The blonde man said, then blushed. "Sorry, you just look younger than that. My names Steve."

"Harry," Harry said, nodding at Steve.

"And I'm Natalie," the woman added. Harry cocked a brow, but didn't bother calling her out on her lie.

The four of them sat in silence as they ate, apart from murmured noises of approval of his cooking. That was the sight that greeted Tony as he stumbled out of the bedroom in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Am I dreaming?" Tony asked. Harry grinned and sauntered over, pulling him into a kiss.

"I'll give you something to dream about," he muttered in Tony's ear. Tony snorted and moved back.

"Maybe later. Is that bacon? Did you cook breakfast?" He swiped a forkful off Harry's plate and groaned.

"How would you like a job as a live-in chef?" Tony asked and scoffed the rest of the food down. Harry rescued his coffee before it could be absorbed by Tony and cradled it in his hands, leaning back against the counter.

"Good morning Tony," Steve said, eying him with amusement.

"Yeah, yeah," Tony muttered. "Morning all. What the hell are you doing up here?"

"We've got a video conference with the Director," 'Natalie' reminded him. Tony groaned.

"Speak of the devil," a British voice that Harry didn't recognise interrupted them. The mysterious JARVIS, an AI if Harry's intel was correct.

"And he shall appear," Clint finished.

"Load it, J," Tony said. A few seconds later a holographic screen displaying the conference call from the Director of SHIELD appeared at the end of the bar.

"Right you sorry lot…" Fury said, then narrowed his eyes. He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What the fuck have you done now Stark?" Tony blinked, and opened his mouth to reply, but Fury cut over him. "Why the fuck is Harry Potter standing in your kitchen?"

Every head in the room swivelled to look at him. Harry ruffled a hand through his hair and grinned.

"Director Fury."

"Director Potter," Fury said tersely. Tony was opening and shutting his mouth like a fish, while 'Natalie' had tensed.

"I'm here on personal business," Harry said mildly. "Although I believe I'm calling into your office later to discuss certain… oversights, shall we say?" Fury bristled.

"You know damn well that I had my reasons…"

Harry interrupted. "I know damn well that you kept a certain artefact from my agency, and messed around with powers you knew nothing about. Did you really think we wouldn't realise who had the tesseract before Loki got hold of it?"

"Now see here! If the International Unspeakables weren't so tight-lipped about their advancements and were maybe inclined to share them with the wider world, then we wouldn't even have to attempt researching such developments on our own."

"That's an argument for your Council to take up with the ICW, not with my division. But perhaps this is a matter better discussed in private? I wasn't aware the Avengers had the necessary clearance." Fury glared at him, then at the Avengers.

"They don't," he growled. Harry smirked. He turned to Tony, who was watching them with a hint of glee in his eyes.

"It's been fun." He jogged into the bedroom and pulled on his shirt and shoes.

"Thanks for breakfast…" Tony said, a brow raised. Harry winked.

"See you around, Tony, Natasha, Steve, Clint." He sauntered into the elevator before they had a chance to question themselves.

"Ground floor please, JARVIS."

"Certainly sir," JARVIS replied, and Harry departed Avengers Tower. Hermione was waiting for him outside and he wasn't surprised that she'd figured out where he'd gone.

"Got what you needed?" She asked wryly. Harry grinned.

"That, and more."


	2. Chapter 2

"Director Potter," a familiar voice purred, "Fancy seeing you here."

Harry glanced up and smirked at Tony. "Something tells me that this isn't a coincidence," Harry said. He placed down his coffee and offered Tony a seat, before waving over the waiter.

"What can I get you?"

"Double expresso," Tony ordered. The waiter nodded, and bustled away.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen Fury with his knickers in such a twist than after that conference call."

Harry shrugged. "It's my speciality."

Tony leaned back and crossed his arms, and Harry took the time to eye him with appreciation. He didn't feel the need to fill the silence; after all, Tony had been the one to seek him out.

"Who the hell are you?" Tony eventually blurted, after he'd finished his coffee.

"Now that's classified," Harry said, and discretely raised a privacy ward around them. He was in a booth far enough away from the other patrons that he wouldn't be disturbed, but he'd rather not take the risk of eavesdropping.

"Classified," Tony scoffed. "Nothing's classified to me."

"Obviously not," Harry drawled. He stretched, rolling his shoulders and extending his legs, brushing his calf against Tony's knee. "Let's get to the real reason you're here, shall we?"

If Harry hadn't been looking for it, he wouldn't have noticed Tony's flush. As it was, it only made Harry grin wider.

"Come now Tony, I'm sure your chauffeur's just waiting around the corner."

A shifty look crossed Tony's face. "I may have rented a room in this hotel."

Harry laughed, and placed a twenty on the table for their drinks. "Please, lead the way."

He followed Tony through the reception and into an elevator. Tony selected the button for the penthouse, and the door slid closed.

Tony was leaning back against the elevator wall. In two quick steps Harry was standing between his legs, close enough to feel his breath against Harry's neck.

"There's just something about elevators, isn't there," he mused.

"You're killing me," Tony muttered. A rough hand crept behind Harry's neck, and pulled him down for a kiss.

Harry sighed into it. Tony tasted just as sweet as he had before, of coffee and motor oil and a hint of mint. The elevator doors pinged, and he reluctantly pulled back. Tony pouted, but Harry laughed and grabbed his hand.

"Come on then," he said. They tumbled into the room, laughing after it had taken Tony three goes to open the door.

"And here I thought you were a technological genius," Harry teased.

"Shut it," Tony said, and began peeling Harry's suit off him. Harry tugged at Tony's belt, and managed to get hand inside, palming Tony's cock over his boxers. Tony groaned, and bit Harry's lip.

"Menace," he accused.

Harry shrugged. "Guilty."

He manhandled Tony toward the bed, and then spun him round, bending him over it.

"This good?" he murmured into Tony's neck. Tony's moan was answer enough.

Harry made quick work of both their suits, and ran his hands up Tony's legs, strong thigh muscles tensing and relaxing under his touch. He groped Tony's arse, then knelt, coming face to face with Tony's twitching hole.

He settled his hands on Tony's hips and used a discrete cleansing spell, and then licked into Tony's arse before he could notice the tingling sensation.

"Fuck!" Tony hissed. Harry repeated the motion, then lapped around the edges before returning to eating him out.

A stream expletives flew from Tony's mouth and Harry groaned as he felt his own cock thickening against his thigh. He sneaked one hand round to cup Tony's balls, then pumped slowly at his dripping cock.

"Get up here and fuck me!" Tony snapped, and Harry chuckled. He treated himself to one last lick, before standing, lubricant and condom jumping into his hand.

"Bossy," he said. Tony tilted his head over his shoulder, eyes gleaming.

"You're damn right I am."

Harry snorted and coated his fingers liberally with lubricant. He thrust two into Tony's hole, and Tony groaned.

"Like it just a little bit rough?" He twisted his fingers, searching for Tony's prostate. A gasp alerted him to its location, and he pressed down.

"Fuck," Tony panted. "Come on, fucking just fuck me."

Harry scissored his fingers, and pumped them in and out a few times.

"Harry," Tony whined.

"A thought for a while there you'd forgotten my name."

"Harry!" Tony snarled.

"Alright, alright." He put the condom on, and slicked himself up, and shuffled forward, nudging Tony's legs further apart with his thighs.

"You look divine," he said, teasing the head of his cock against Tony's hole, pressing just a little against the rim before pulling out. Tony grunted each time he withdrew, and eventually shoved his arse back, and Harry slid in. He groaned at the hot, tight, pulse of Tony around him, and thrust in until he was flush against Tony's back.

He didn't allow Tony a moment to breath, pulling back out and slamming back in.

"Oh!" Tony cried. "Yes!"

He repeated the movement, again, and again.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Tony said, around desperate pants. Harry licked the corded muscle where shoulder met neck, then scraped his teeth against it, earning himself a full bodied shudder. He wasn't far off, and so he wrapped a hand around Tony's cock, providing a slick hole for him to fuck into each time Harry fucked into him in turn.

Tony groaned, and his cock pulsed. Harry bit down, and Tony's body clenched around Harry in orgasm, and Harry hissed, thrusting one last time before spending himself.

Harry pressed his forehead into the nape of Tony's neck. "Fuck, that was hot," he said.

Tony offered an incoherent moan in reply.

Harry pulled off him and disposed of the condom. He returned with a flannel for Tony, who had shuffled up the bed, and collapsed into the pillows. He gave him a cursory wipe over and then chucked it in the general direction of the bathroom.

"Get in," Tony mumbled around his pillow when Harry hovered, debating leaving. Harry ruffled a hand through his hair, glanced at the door, then slid into bed.

"I think you fucked the intelligence right out of me," Tony said, turning onto his back and throwing an arm over his eyes. Harry laced his hand behind his head, and tilted his face so that he could see him.

"I gave it my best," he joked.

"Mm. Give me half an hour, and I'll return the favour."

Harry made for the shower when the feeling of sweat and other bodily fluids on his skin became irritating enough. Just as he was towelling off, he heard the distinct beep of his phone.

Tony had a wry grin on his face as Harry stepped out of the bathroom. "Duty calls, right?"

Harry grimaced and snatched up his phone. "Potter?"

"Hello Harry," Minerva said.

"Oh no," Harry said. "What's he done now?"

"He's managed to create a charm that turns things invisible."

"Oh," Harry said, waiting for the punch line.

"That includes the robes of all the girls in his house."

And there it was. Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, looked down, and distinctly realised that he was naked. While on the phone to Minerva McGonagall.

"Shit," he mouthed, and rapidly scrambled for his boxers, flipping the bird at Tony's amused expression.

"That is… not good. Not good at all," Harry said. "I'll be right there, just give me some time as I'm in a meeting in New York."

Minerva sighed. "See you in a couple of minutes."

"I gotta go," Harry said to Tony as he pulled the rest of his clothes on. Tony watched him with hungry eyes as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Oh yeah?"

"My son's causing trouble at his school."

Tony tensed, and Harry winced.

"Godson. Um, not actual son. I don't have a wife, or an ex-wife or husband, even."

Tony nodded, then smirked. "Spying on the girls' changing rooms?"

Harry huffed. "Something like that." He pulled a business card from his pocket, and flicked it onto the bed. "Next time you fancy meeting up, gimme a call, rather than stalk me. I may just be in New York."

"Oh I'll be calling," Tony purred.

Harry swept his gaze over him. Tony was unashamedly sprawled out across the bed, a lazy smile upon his face. Harry leaned over him and stole a kiss.

"I'll be seeing you," he said.

"Not if I see you first!" Tony called as the door swung shut behind him. Harry grinned, and set off for the nearest apparition point.

He arrived just outside the gates of Hogwarts, and they opened immediately for him. He'd a year working on her restoration after the war, and Harry was certain that Hogwarts was sentient enough to be able to recognise those that had helped rebuild her.

The walk to the Headmistress's Office was the same as always. Neville joined him as he walked past the Great Hall.

"Thought we might be seeing you," he said cheerfully. Harry shook his head.

"Third time this year," Harry grumbled.

Neville chortled. "Every time I think about suggesting to Hannah that we have a kid, I think of Teddy and go feed the venomous tentacular instead. It's less trouble."

"Ha ha," Harry said dryly. "Piss off now, yeah?"

Neville saluted, smirk firmly fixed upon his face. "Have fun!"

Harry could have sworn that the gargoyle gave him a look of disappointment, but it moved aside for him just the same. Minerva was sitting at her desk, and Teddy sprawled into one of the armchairs.

He sat up when Harry entered, his nose twitching, and his hair turned bright pink. "Did you just have sex?" he said incredulously.

Harry froze. How could he have forgotten the waxing of the moon? Full moon was only days away, and Teddy's senses at their best.

He wasn't sure if he was addressing Minerva or Teddy when he answered. "No…" he tried, and discretely flicked his wand to spell himself scentless.

"You did!" Teddy cried, hair changing to blue. "You just charmed yourself clean!"

Harry slumped into the other chair in front of the desk. He risked a glance. There was a faint glimmer of amusement in Minerva's eyes that reassured him that he'd not committed too great a faux par.

"I showered," he muttered. "I think your senses improve every month."

Minerva cleared her throat. "As amusing the romantic life of your godfather may be, Teddy, that's not what we're here to discuss."

Harry straightened in his seat, and Teddy grinned, before realising that he should appear contrite. His hair turned a defiant dark blue.

"It was an accident!" he claimed.

Harry frowned. Now he thought about it, Teddy's last span of pranks were niggling something in his mind.

"Oh shit," he swore, as he realised what had happened.

"Harry Potter!" Minerva exclaimed, and Harry winced.

"Teddy," he turned to his godson. "Where's the Marauder's Book of Mischief?"

The flash of guilt on Teddy's face told him all he needed to know.

"I don't know what you mean."

Harry crossed his arms. He stared at Teddy. Teddy stared back.

"Fine," Teddy whined. "It's in my trunk. But Harry, you can't take it!"

"And you can't keep it, especially not at school," Harry countered.

"It was my dad's!" Teddy cried, his hair turning his natural colour, and he looked the spitting image of a young Remus Lupin. His hair flashed purple a second later, but it was enough.

"Alright," Harry said. "What about a compromise? If you keep it, you have to promise me that'll you stop pulling all these pranks. Especially ones like turning girls' robes invisible. It's unfair on them Teddy, it makes them feel vulnerable. You don't like it when you feel vulnerable, do you?"

Teddy huffed. "No," he muttered. They sat for a moment in silence. "But I can keep it?" he asked, and glanced up, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

Harry exchanged a glance with Minerva, and then nodded at Teddy. "Yes, if you keep up your side of the deal, okay?"

Teddy beamed, his hair flashing through a rainbow of colours before settling on Hufflepuff yellow. "Thanks Harry."

"Of you go to breakfast now, Mr Lupin. Don't forget, you have detention with Professor Longbottom every night this week."

Teddy scarped out the door. Harry sagged back into his seat.

"Managing an international wizarding agency of spies? Nothing compared to parenting."

"Try running a school," Minerva said dryly.


	3. Chapter 3

Meals at the Weasleys were always chaotic, in the best of ways. Despite the damage done to the Burrow during the war, Molly insisted upon holding Sunday dinner there, and every single one of her children better attend, on pain of death. Harry was flattered to be included in that number.

He apparated to the bottom of the drive, and ambled up the path. The closer he drew, the louder the clamour of the Weasley family got. Harry grinned. It was nice to be home. He slipped in the back door, and leaned against the wall, waiting to see who would notice him first.

Unsurprisingly, it was Ginny. She winked at him and blew him a kiss from where she was chopping potatoes, the only thing she could be trusted to do. Unlike her mother, Ginny couldn't cook to save her life.

An arm wrapped around his waist, and he spun to pull Luna into a hug.

"I see you've gained some nargles," she commented. Harry laughed, and was swarmed by the remaining members of the Weasley family as they noticed his arrival.

"It's been a while, mate!" Ron said, slapping him on the shoulder. Molly fussed over his weight, while Harry fended off Hermione's harried questions about work.

"A week," Harry replied dryly.

"Far too long!" Molly said. "Have you eaten anything at all since I last saw you?"

"Yeah, where have you been? Haven't seen you at work at all, and you're normally in and out all the time."

"I've been in America," Harry said.

Hermione turned to him with a gleam in her eyes. "New York, still? Found something of interest there, did you?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at her. "Working with SHIELD, of course."

"Hmm," Hermione said. Harry turned away from her accusing gaze and kissed Fleur's cheek in greeting.

"How's Victoire?"

"She is wonderful, of course, and not as much trouble as your Teddy, it seems."

Harry shook his head. "He's a menace."

He made his way to the entrance of the kitchen, but didn't dare take a step into Molly's domain without her permission.

"Congrats on wiping the floor with the Falcons," Harry called.

Ginny turned and saluted. "Course, what did you expect?"

"Still haven't found yourself a husband though, have you? Even Georgie's got Luna, and Charlie's finally settling down," Molly said.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Whatever mum, I'm not even thirty yet."

"Uncle Harry!" Two screaming balls of unchecked energy and flailing limbs collided with his legs. Harry scooped up Rose and Hugo, Ron and Hermiones' four-year-old twins.

"What have we got here?" Harry asked, pretending to be surprised. "Who are you? I don't recognise you at all."

"It's Rose and Hugo!" Rose cried.

"Oh really! I have a niece and nephew called that. Have you seen them anywhere?"

Hugo prodded him on the cheek. "Don't be silly Uncle Harry, we know you know it's us."

Harry overexaggerated a sigh. "I suppose. You'll be after some presents then, won't you?"

"YES," they cried in unison.

Harry seated them at the table, and withdrew two Lego figurines, the Black Widow for Rose, and Iron Man for Hugo. As the children ripped into the boxes, the rest of the family took their places at Molly's bidding.

"You spoil them, you really do," Hermione said. Harry shrugged. There was never going to be a world in which he didn't spoil the children in his family.

The meal was delicious, as always, and when they were done Harry placed a hand over his stomach, wondering if he'd ever be able to walk again.

"More veggies, dear?" Molly asked, and Harry shook his head.

"No thanks."

His phone rang, and Harry winced. Every head in the room spun to face him. Harry scrambled to pull it out of his pocket, and silenced it quickly.

"Sorry, thought I'd turned it off."

He had definitely turned it off, but the caller ID had claimed to be Tony Stark, someone who's number he hadn't previously had in his phone book. The sod must have remotely accessed it.

"Is that your new fellytone?" Arthur asked.

"Hermione's invention," Harry said. She glared at him as the attention turned to her. He smirked back.

"I've been working on a way of integrating magic and technology," Hermione began. Harry tuned her spiel out, having heard it delivered many times to his employees. Instead, he turned to George, who'd been working with Hermione on her project.

"Wheezes coming along nicely?"

George smirked. "Very nicely. We've developed a whole new branch, actually, that I'd like you endorse."

Harry eyed him warily. "What is it?"

"Harry Potter sex dolls."

Harry spluttered, before he caught the mischievous glint in George's eye. "Bastard," he said fondly. "Go on then, what actually is it?"

"It's a Harry Potter costume. Wig, fake scar, glasses, replica joke wand, and an invisibility cloak that's more camouflage than true invisibility."

Harry groaned. "You are joking, right?"

George was grinning. "I'm damn serious."

"I hate you," Harry muttered. "People actually wanna buy this shit?"

George shrugged. "It'll sell whether or not we've got a photo of you on the front."

"Fine," he said. There was a reason he spent as little time in Wizarding Britain as he could possibly manage.

"Don't worry Harry, we all know that it's who's inside you that counts," Luna added cheerfully.

"Don't you mean 'what's inside me'," Harry asked warily, glad that no one but George had overheard Luna's slip of the tongue.

"I don't think so," Luna said.

George began cackling, and Harry flushed. He cursed George's hair green, and turned to the rest of the family.

"Dessert?" he said. He flicked his wand and dishes started stacking themselves. "I'll get dessert."

He disappeared into the kitchen, and took the time to check his phone. He had a missed call, and a text waiting for him.

TS: I don't think I ever gave you a tour of the tower.

He smiled, and typed a reply.

HP: I saw your bedroom.

TS: There's so much more to explore.

HP: That's a poor euphemism.

Harry's phone rang, and he quickly answered. He let himself out a side door into the garden.

"So, you coming over?" Tony asked, straight to the point.

Harry huffed a laugh. "In a bit. I'm currently a little busy."

"Are you… tied up?" Tony asked. Harry snorted, and walked toward the orchard, so he was further away from the Burrow, and anyone nosy enough to eavesdrop, which was his entire family, of course.

"Not yet, but I'm sure I can oblige."

"Oh, so he likes it kinky!" Tony crowed. Harry rolled his eyes, but he couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"How are you today, Tony?"

"Ah, busy, busy, as usual, nothing too exciting though, in fact, you might say I'm bored, all the more reason for you to visit really."

"Are you using me as an excuse to get out of work?" Harry accused.

"Perhaps… but it's a good excuse."

Harry laughed. He glanced back to the Burrow, and his entire family was pressed up against the windows. He could even see an extendable ear snaking its way toward him. He bit back a groan.

"I've got to go, but see you in a few hours, okay?"

"I look forward to it," Tony purred.

Harry hung up and put his phone away, swiping the ear up off the grass as he went.

"Not one single moment of privacy," he accused as he walked in.

"Oh, don't be like that, Harry dear," Molly said. "We're just interested in your life."

"Love life," Ron coughed, and Harry glared at him.

"Just work," Harry said.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile like that at work," Bill said. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Quiet, or I'll fire you."

"Freelance," Bill reminded him.

"A freelancer that nearly got stuck in a tomb last week," Harry said.

"Bill!" Molly cried. Harry smirked, and Bill shot him a look of dismay.

"I'm alright mum, Harry's just exaggerating."

"Stuck in tomb!" she cried.

"Oh, don't think you're getting away with that," Hermione said.

"Watch me," Harry replied. He flicked his wand and the apple crumble flew onto the table, dishes dancing into place, and a spoon hovering over the dessert, ready to serve. With an absent-minded gesture Molly began serving, continuing her tirade to Bill.

"Mmm," Ron groaned. "So good," he said around a mouthful of food.

"Ron, close your mouth!" Hermione berated. Harry grinned, and served himself some ice cream.

Escaping the Burrow after dinner was no mean feat, and some days Harry thought that if Molly could keep them all trapped within her wards, she would. Instead, she fussed over them as they each left, handling them leftovers that would last for days. Harry took his gratefully, and kissed her on the cheek.

"And I hope your young man is treating you right," she said as he pulled away. He gaped at her. "I wasn't born yesterday, you know."

Harry shook his head, trying not to grin. "See you next week, Molly."

He apparated into his hotel room in New York, and immediately slugged down a pain relief potion to get rid of the headache caused by long distance apparition.

He decided to walk to Tony's tower, fancying the fresh air. It wasn't far, and he enjoyed the hustle and bustle of the city, compared to his quiet childhood.

He was greeted by Tony in the foyer.

"Saw you coming over CCTV," Tony said. Harry blinked, and resolved to be very careful when apparating in New York.

They entered the same elevator as before, and the moment the doors closed Harry pulled Tony into a kiss.

"Mm!" Tony said

"Yes?" Harry asked, kissing along Tony's jaw.

"I am actually going to give you a tour of the tower," Tony said. Harry laughed, and pulled back.

"If you insist," he joked.

Tony kept up a steady stream of technobabble as they walked through various labs and workshops. Harry understood very little, but it was obvious that Tony was genius, pausing here and there to give advice, or add improvements. He was then led through rooms housing a gym, a swimming pool, a spa, and a floor full of shops for Stark Industries employees, before they reached Tony's personal quarters.

"I share this floor with the rest of the Avengers," Tony said. It was an open plan kitchen, dining and living room. It was tastefully decorated, with an excellent view of New York.

"Tony!" Steve strode into the room. He hesitated upon seeing Harry, but continued. "Fury says there's an issue with some robots in Manhattan."

"Aw shit," Tony muttered.

Moments later, Harry's phone rang. He glanced at it. "Duty actually calls," he joked.

Tony shrugged. "Mine too. Rain check?" He tugged Harry close, and brushed their lips together. "We never did get around to tying you up," he whispered, obviously not quietly enough judging by the strangled noise Steve made.

"Tuesday," Harry said. He nodded to Steve, who's ears had gone pink.

The elevator doors opened for him, and Harry answered his call.

"Director Potter speaking."

"Sir, it's Parker. There's some sort of muggle technology attacking the Woolworth Building!"


	4. Chapter 4

The Woolworth Building had been home to the headquarters of the Magical Congress of the United States of America since the early 1900s. Not once had it come under direct attack, not from magicals or muggles. That it was the subject of a targeted, seemingly muggle, assault was definitely cause for suspicion, especially considering the multitude of viable targets for muggle terrorists in New York.

"Are our unique protections holding?"

"You mean the wards?"

"Yes," Harry hissed. "I'm currently under surveillance, now, speak."

"Wards are holding, but they're not repelling the muggle devices as they should!"

The elevator finally reached the ground floor and Harry sprinted across they foyer. "Find me an unmonitored alleyway within the vicinity of Stark Tower."

"Take a left," Parker said after a moment of silence. "Then the third right."

Harry slipped into an alley, casting a charm to double check for muggle electronics. There were none, and he apparated into MACUSA.

"Director!" Parker cried. Harry strode toward him, nodding at the President and his staff in greeting. Parker was standing before a 3D map of the building's wards, showing the attack in real time.

The muggle robots were flying at the wards, but instead of turning away when getting within range, they continued forward, crashing into the building. With each collision, the shielding keeping the tower structurally intact, and the magical half hidden, dropped. They were currently on 78%, and falling.

"Motherfucker," Harry muttered. "Could this be a resurgence of Grindelwald fanatics?" He turned to Parker.

"Get Bill Weasley over here ASAP and get him working with MACUSA shoring up these wards. Mr President, are any of your aurors proficient in muggle duelling?"

"Now see here Potter, you can't just come in here and order my men around," President Jones said. Harry turned, placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

"I understand Mr President, and I don't mean to usurp your position. But, those wards drop, the whole of New York is going see several sides to the Woolworth Building they've never seen before, and they'll capture it live on camera. We won't be able to cover it up. It'll be an international disaster, and that makes this my jurisdiction. The ICW assigns me as the field commander in these sorts of situations. I welcome your advice, but this is my speciality, okay?"

The President paled, before squaring his shoulders. "Peterson!" A short woman with a stern face and greying hair jogged over.

"This is Director Potter of the Global Wizarding Agency of Intelligence and Defence. Potter, this is Head Auror Emily Peterson."

Harry shook her hand before introducing her to Parker.

"Peterson, this is my second in command. Parker, get working on a muggle defence of the building."

"Harry!" He turned and grinned as he caught sight of Bill and beckoned him over.

"Bill, this is President Jones. Mr President, this is Bill Weasley, the best Britain had to offer."

They shook hands. "Where's your warding team?" Bill asked, eying the 3D map with trepidation.

"Warders are holed up with the keystone. Take the elevator to the basement," the President said. "Password; Bravo, Foxtrot, Niner, Alpha, One."

Bill saluted before striding away.

Peterson was distributing guns, and Harry accepted a Walther PPK. "Just like James Bond," he joked. Peterson answered with a blank stare, and led him over to a street map of the area.

"We've got squads of snipers setting up on the surrounding buildings, here, here and here," she said. "The muggle aurors have arrived, and are assisting. I've spoken with the Chief of Police, and he knows of our presence here. We're coordinating our teams."

Harry nodded. "Excellent. I'm heading out, but I'll keep in touch with Parker. We need to find out who's responsible for these bloody things."

"The Avengers have arrived," Parker yelled, and Harry grimaced.

"Fuck. Just what we don't need." Parker gripped Harry's shoulder in a rare show of solidarity.

"With the Avengers come the press, more so than usual. Remind our people not to get caught on camera using magic. Let's try not to break the Statute today," the President said.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Everything seems to be in control here. I'm off. Parker, find out where these robots are coming from." He grabbed a head set, and apparated to an alley just outside the building.

"Accessing muggle surveillance cameras," Parker announced. "Head south."

Harry withdrew his broom from his utility belt, and took to the air, disillusioning himself as he did. He sped over the rooftops, staying discrete as even the best of spells could fail if he made himself obvious enough. The sound of battle faded, but his sense of urgency did not.

"There's a warehouse on the river back with a suspicious lack of robots within its vicinity, compared to the rest of the area," Parker relayed. "Bank toward the Statue of Liberty."

A blur of red and gold shot past him, and Harry swore.

"Iron Man's going to beat us there," he said. Explaining any of this to Tony would be a pain in the arse, if he ended up engaging in battle with whomever had created those robots.

"You already cast the necessary protection spells on the Avengers?" Parker said after a moment.

"Yes," Harry sighed. He'd done it on his first visit to the tower. "And then some."

He could see the warehouse in question, and pulled up just outside the wards. "I'm going radio silent."

"Affirmative. The attacks have died down, the wards have held, and we're starting clear up here."

"Brilliant. Over and out," Harry said. He pulled on his invisibility cloak, ignoring the customary crackle as the earpiece shorted out, and walked through the wards.

The sound of a fight gave him a direction to head in as he crept through what seemed to be fabrication units for the robots.

"No one can stand against me!" boomed a voice Harry swore he recognised. He peered around a corner to see a cloaked man wearing a metal mask throw Iron Man through a wall. He was definitely a wizard, as Harry could see the wand in his gauntlets. Hanging around his neck on a leather thong was a familiar symbol: the Deathly Hallows.

Harry's blood boiled. He drew his gun, and snuck closer for a better line of sight. When he had it, he emptied his clip into the man's back, but a shield sprung up around the man, deflecting the bullets.

"Who dares attack Doctor Doom?" Doom bellowed. Harry apparated away as a table was flung at the space he'd previously occupied. He landed next to Tony, who was beginning to stir.

"Stay down," he hissed, kneeling down to run a diagnostic spell over him. He was concussed, nothing worse.

"Harry?" Tony answered groggily. Harry swore under his breath.

"Yes. Stay down. This is my speciality."

He apparated to the other side of the room, dropping his cloak.

A red spell lanced toward him, and he ducked under it, and launched a flurry of attacks at Doom, attempting to bind, disarm, and injure. Doom parried masterfully, and Harry apparated away from a blasting curse, returning with a jinx of his own.

"Harry Potter!" Doom cried. "I can not say that I am surprised. At last, we meet again!"

Harry bit back a groan. "Do I know you?"

Doom laughed, and Harry took the opportunity to transfigure various objects in the room into slow moving traps.

"How could you not? You did, after all, beat me in the TriWizard Tournament… but not today!"

Harry's jaw dropped. "Viktor? Viktor Krum?"

"MY NAME IS DOCTOR DOOM," Viktor cried. Harry would have been laughing, if it wasn't so tragic.

"Sure." Harry activated the dormant magic in his transfigurations. Tables, chairs, steel girders and bits of debris jumped to life, ensnaring Viktor's limbs.

"No!" Viktor hissed, struggling to free himself. Harry petrified him, and began undoing the enchantments on Viktor's gauntlets so he could remove his wand. The stench of magic and electricity was heavy on the air, and he didn't want to take any chances.

"Re…treat…" Viktor rasped, and disappeared in a flash of magic unique to a portkey.

"Fuck," Harry swore, and blasted in a wall. Hermione was going to be devastated when she heard about this.

"Uh, Harry?"

Tony was standing there in his Iron Man suit, eying the destruction with thinly veiling amazement.

"Shit." Harry's day was just getting better and better. He held up his wand. "I'll explain in a second, just look right here…"

Tony dodged the spell, his suit powering up. "No way. I've seen that movie."

Harry sighed, considering his options, and sheathed his wand. He withdrew his spare earpiece from the lead box that kept it safe from high quantities of magic.

"Parker?"

"Yes sir. Situation contained over here."

"Same, but the perp got away, and I've got a whole other sort of situation on my hands. I don't suppose you want to ask the President for an exception to the Statute for Tony Stark?"

"The President?" Tony said. "What Statute?"

"I really fucking hate you," Parker said.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know." He could hear chatter on Parker's end of the comm, followed by loud exclamations.

"Harry, what the hell is this?"

"One second Tony. I'm just getting permission to tell you, okay?"

Tony huffed, but his faceplate slid back up, exposing a disgruntled expression upon his face.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, scanning him for injuries his diagnostic might have missed. Tony flipped him the bird, which Harry took as a yes.

"Confirmed," Parker said.

"Right…" Harry began, running a hand through his hair and wondering where to start. "This is a really long story. I suppose it all began the week before my eleventh birthday…"


	5. Chapter 5

"I really hate magic," Tony said. He was pacing back and forth inside the penthouse floor of Stark Tower. Harry stood by one of the ceiling-to-floor windows, staring out at New York City.

"I mean, how can you quantify it? How can you say, magic does X, but not Y? Why haven't any of your scientists developed a scale for this yet?"

Harry pressed his forehead against the cool glass and, not for the first time, considered Obliviating Tony of the knowledge entirely. However, Tony was a man that he respected for various reasons and he knew that he didn't deserve Harry's cowardice.

"Those who would attempt to quantify magic tend toward Potions," Harry offered. "Or spell research. It's not really possible to quantify, as such. Magic is magic."

Tony huffed. "Whatever. And you — you died and came back to life? Your 'son' is a werewolf? You fly on a goddamn broomstick? This is too much."

Harry swallowed and bit back a grimace. "I won't apologise for who I am."

New York City was a dream when lit up at night. So many people lived out there, oblivious to another world hidden beneath the shadows of the Muggles. Not for the first time, Harry wondered if segregation was the right idea.

"Shit," Tony said. "Shit."

Harry sensed Tony approaching him, then Tony wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I'm being an asshole about this," he said. "I hate it when the people I care about keep secrets from me, but I understand why you did it. I get it. I just don't like it."

"I hate that it's a secret that I still have to keep," Harry admitted. "But it would be chaos if the magical world was revealed. Maybe one day, I hope we can integrate our two worlds. But right now, prejudice still runs thick in our veins. We're barely out of a war about purity of blood. We don't need another."

Tony squeezed him, then pressed a kiss to the side of Harry's neck. He rasped his teeth against Harry's pulse point before flicking his tongue under the edge of Harry's jaw.

"Magic," Tony said. This time he sounded fascinated, not shocked. "You'll show me, won't you?"

Harry tilted his head back and caught Tony's lips in a kiss. Tony's body was warm against his own and he felt safe, held in Tony's arms.

"Of course," he said. "You only have to ask. I care about you Tony, I really do." He twisted in Tony's arms so that he could face the other man, pressing their bodies close together.

"Hey," Tony said between kisses. "You must be magical, because I've fallen under your spell."

Harry groaned. "Your worst pick up line yet," he said.

"Ah," Tony replied, "But it is working, isn't it?"

* * *

Harry paced back and forth before the Burrow and wondered if he could get away with turning on one foot and Apparating back to America.

Of course, it would do no good, for Tony was no longer in the States. No, he was on a jet that was due to land in Heathrow in forty minutes.

And Harry still hadn't told the Teddy that he'd invited his new partner for Christmas at the Weasleys. It had been hard enough telling Molly herself, who'd stood there with a smug look upon her face while her children heckled him from the other room.

"Harry!"

A loud shriek interrupted his musing and Teddy barrelled out of the front door of the Burrow.

With a grin, Harry swept Teddy into his arms and whirled him around, putting his worries aside. Teddy looked healthy and happy. Andi had had him for the first half of the Christmas holidays, of course, but this year Harry had him for Christmas Day itself.

"Who's my handsomest godson?" he asked.

"I'm your only godson," Teddy said with a put-upon sigh, but his hair betrayed him, flashing pink with pleasure and embarrassment. Harry ruffled his disorderly mop as he placed Teddy back down.

"So, how was the first term of third year?"

"We beat Gryffindor!" Teddy announced proudly. "Apparently me and Patricia Bones make a great team of Beaters."

"Well done, Ted, I'm proud of you," Harry said with a smile. He took a breath of fresh air, wondering how to broach the news to Teddy. To stall, he glanced around the garden, smiling at the fresh footprints in the dusting of snow.

Teddy yanked at his robe. "Are you coming in, then? It's cold out here." He tilted his head and his nose twitched. "Is everything okay, Harry? Why are you worried?"

Harry flicked his wand so that a Warming Charm cocooned the both of them. Sometimes, Teddy's ability to smell emotion did him more harm than good.

"I'm okay," he reassured him. "Let's take a walk down to the pond."

Teddy's eyes narrowed. "Okay…"

"Do you remember when I visited you at school this term."

"Yeah, and you smelled of sex!" Teddy said, with great delight.

Harry bit back a wince. He hoped Teddy hadn't been sharing that around, else his reputation was going to take a dive for the worse.

"The point is," he said, then paused, uncertain how to continue. "Well… The man I was with, I'm seeing him, Teddy. He's coming to the Burrow for Christmas, if that's okay with you."

Teddy's hair flashed through a veritable rainbow of colours, settling on turquoise.

"Is he nice?"

"Yes," Harry answered, although anyone that knew Tony probably wouldn't say the same.

"Will you be kissing him all the time?"

Harry spluttered. "No!"

Teddy beamed. "That's alright then."

"Yeah?" Harry said weakly.

"Yup!"

Teddy raced back to the Burrow. Harry followed, slightly dazed by the simplicity of the conversation. He'd been prepared for… well, he'd been prepared for anything, really. A tantrum, a dramatic fight, a sulk… Andi had told him not to worry, but he'd not quite believed that Teddy would be alright with it until then.

"Harry!" Ron bellowed as he walked in the door.

Harry jumped, wand dropping into his hand. He glanced around, only to find the entire extended family staring at him.

"Oh, put that away," Hermione hissed, hassling him into an armchair.

Harry blinked and glared at Ron. Ron gestured at the radio.

 _"Former Bulgarian Seeker and Latvian nobility Viktor Krum, also known as Victor von Doom, has been apprehended on the French-German border by the local Auror department. His suspected crimes include launching an attack on both Muggle and magical New York, endangering hundreds of lives and the Statute of Secrecy…"_

Harry frowned and wondered why he'd not been alerted, glad as he was that Viktor had been captured. A discrete check of his mobile proved that Parker had sent him over a briefing but noted it Not Urgent, as he knew that Harry spent time with his family over the holidays.

"I can't believe I let him take me to the Yule Ball," Hermione muttered.

"Always knew he was a bad 'un. Fraternising with the enemy, just like I said," Ron announced sagely, then winced as Hermione whacked the back of his head.

"Emotional depth of a teaspoon," Harry said in unison with Ginny, and they shared a mirthful glance.

"What time is Tony coming, dear?" Molly asked as she bustled about the room, tidying away the children's toys and straightening the odd decoration.

Harry glanced at his watch and grinned. "Just about now. I'll see you in a bit," he said, getting back up to his feet.

"Tony Stark, I can't believe it," Hermione muttered.

"I still don't get the big deal," Ron said.

"He's the Muggle Harry," Hermione exclaimed.

Harry snorted as he left the Burrow and wondered if Hermione would be able to fully explain who he was to people that couldn't comprehend electricity.

He was looking forward to the resulting conversation between Tony and Arthur.

* * *

As Harry waited in the VIP arrival lounge of Heathrow Airport he marvelled at the advantages a famous name and a fair amount of money awarded celebrities. The service was private, discrete, and efficient. He wished they had the equivalent in the wizarding world.

Tony stepped through the security gates, sunglasses perched upon his nose, in a smart suit that was rumpled from travel.

"Welcome to London, Mr. Stark," Harry said, enjoying the view.

Tony snapped off the sunglasses, folding them into his breast pocket.

"Now, you're a sight for sore eyes," he said.

"Always." Harry winked. "Your transport awaits. Please, follow me."

He lead Tony out of the arrivals lounge and to Heathrow's Apparition point, weaving through the crowds.

"Are you prepared to meet my family?" Harry asked, opening a door and leading them into what looked like a cleaning closet. They passed through the misdirection wards into an empty security room from which it was safe to Apparate. "I've got to warn you, they are a bit of a handful."

"Of course," Tony answered. He looked around curiously before his gaze settled upon Harry once more. "You've already met mine." He stepped forward, suddenly so close Harry could feel his body heat. "Besides, I like a handful, you know that."

Harry captured Tony's lips in a kiss, tasting coffee and chocolate.

"Really," he murmured, "I should be worried about them meeting you."

He grinned at Tony. "You are such a bad influence, after all."

Tony smirked. "The worst," he agreed. "I'll give your family sound business advice, teach them how to count cards, and show you Brits what a chat up line really is."

Harry sighed, pulling Tony into his arms so that he could start the process of Apparition.

"I never should have mixed business and pleasure," he said, but he smiled down at Tony without a single regret, tone kind to soften his teasing words.

"Yeah, yeah," Tony said. "Right. It's time for some real magic, isn't it? You promised me teleportation?"

Tony raised a brow, as if daring Harry to prove him wrong.

"Ready?" Harry said. Before Tony could answer, he turned on one foot and the pair of them disappeared with a crack into thin air.

Tony's squawk of indignation echoed around the empty room they'd left behind.

* * *

Post-Credits Scene:

"What do you mean, you've never heard of Leonardo da Vinci?" Tony hissed. "What are you, a heathen? Have you been living in a cave? Do you even have a brain in that ginger skull of yours?"

"Err…" Ron said. He glanced between Harry and Hermione in panic. "Is he like a Muggle Merlin?"

Hermione huffed. "He's your problem now, Harry!" she said, and stalked away.

"You know," Harry considered. "Muggle Merlin is probably the closest analogy I can come to, without explaining ten years worth of education of sciences, arts, and history."

"He's never even heard of wifi," Tony bemoaned, and collapsed into a curled up heap of despair on the floor.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone that's stayed with me through this fic... I'm sorry it took so long for me to get around to finishing it. Please let me know your thoughts!


End file.
